Need
by RichOnyx
Summary: Never liked the harpy, so why he was in her house watching her through her own windows was a mystery. But he was intrigued. CC/V M/F, M/M, F/M/M, Lemon
1. Chapter 1: Affected

**Chpt 1. Need**

A/N 1: This fic is dedicated to CardDragonball, who creates the wildest, most fantastic DBGT stories...

A/N 2: This is a ChiChi/Vejita fic. I don't normally like ChiChi, but she's been growing on me. Go figure.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em. Nuff said.

***  
"_Grandpa, don't you think that grandma would want her full-size husband back?"_

"Oh, Pan. There isn't much difference anyway. Goku's always liked to train and eat no matter his size..."  


Never liked the harpy, so why he was in her house watching her through her own windows was a mystery. Wasn't like they every had anything in particular to say—or rather, anything that had nothing to do with food, training, or Kakkarot.

But he was intrigued.

Oh, not intrigued for the reasons people would think. No great beauty or secret obsession. Rather, intrigue for the need to understand, to uncover the inner workings. Cook, clean, help with homework, cook again. Robot moves for a robot life.

Big-Kakkort-gone-Little-Kakkarot was gone again, nothing new. The harpy did the robot thing. Gohan studied, Goten played. The earth revolved.

And he stood in her kitchen window watching her put her clothing out to dry.

OK, so maybe a little obsessed. Maybe noticed for the first time that she did have half-way decent curves that seemed to be all the more inviting after having the last brat.

But that still wasn't why he was intrigued.

Cook, clean, homework, cook, clean again.

Where was the sex?

She had to have had it sometime (after all, big brat made two little brats). Didn't she miss it? Didn't she need it?

Didn't ChiChi have needs too?

Wasn't sure why he cared. Not like he saw her unless he flew out to her house, anyway. He didn't even need to pick the boy up anymore—at six he was more than capable of flying home himself. And the blue-haired woman spent more time in the lab then in speaking with anybody.

So why did he care if she got fucked or not?

Didn't. Couldn't.

Even if he was still in the window staring at the curve of her back as she bent to pick up another shirt.

Shit.

She moved. Was moving, more accurately. So he moved. Thanked Kami multiple times that she wasn't Saiyan and couldn't pick up on his scent. Moved away from the pots just in case. Stayed in the shadows as the harpy hummed lightly and put away the laundry basket, turned to survey her kitchen, and let loose a deep, earthy sigh.

"Goku..."

Took a step deeper in the shadows as he felt his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

So she _did_ need.

Took a second step back as he felt his dick nearly pop out of his pants.

So, apparently, did he.

Double-shit. Didn't mean to speak, but did anyway.

"Onna..."

***

ChiChi surveyed the kitchen. It was 3:00. Goten would be coming home from school soon. She sighed as she thought of her husband, of the last time she had...

Shook her head. SS4 was the only way she could have him, and at SS4, he just couldn't fit into her body. Tried a few times to his frustration and her wails. Not that she didn't want him. Not that she didn't need him.

She was just too goddamned _weak_ for him now.

Tried not to be hurt as he cooed softly that it would be OK. Knew that it wouldn't be, but fell asleep in his arms anyway. Woke up to him gone, little tail hairs in her bed.

His side had been cold for hours.

Loved him still. Loved him so much it hurt.

But life moved on.

"Spaghetti. He hasn't had spaghetti in awhile..."

How did she know? The blue-haired woman's cooking was completely inedible, though Kami placed overpriced servants on the planet to keep him alive. But non-gourmet-hoity toity stuff was few and far-between.

"Spaghetti, peas, some parmesean..."

Damn. Now he was really hungry. So much so that he could almost smelll the meal from where he was now. So much so that he didn't realize he was moving until he was dead in the middle of the kitchen with an astonished ChiChi staring at him.

"Ve...jita? What are you doing here?"

Opened his mouth. Too slow.

"_**OHMYGODAREBULMAANDTRUNKSOK?!!**_"

Tried not to cap hands over sensistive ears (not working), remembered why she was named 'harpy.' Cursed his odd taste in women.

"They're fine, woman—stop your screaming!"

Said woman did stop screaming. Stopped everything, in fact. Didn't even give the third degree from why the Prince of All Saiyans was lurking in her kitchen like a common criminal.

"Oh, OK. I guess I'll set an extra plate for dinner, then..."

Broken. A broken doll. Some glimmer of something extinguished in a nanosecond. He could smell everything—the confusion, the desperation, the loneliness...

She needed.

And so did he.

Two steps. Crossed the modest kitchen that would pass as a bathroom at Capsule Corp. Whirled the woman against the nearest object that would not fall over. Bruised her pouty lips with insistent demands from his own.

"Ah!"

A choked noise of shock, but arms suddenly fly around the neck, hot and tight. Groans, moans, animalistic licks and nips. He would fuck her where he stood.

"...Goten coming home...can't..."

Snarled inwardly about brats always being in the way, picked the woman up with one arm, barged down her hallway like a military general about to execute a campaign.

_FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck..._

Literal and figurative rolling in a mind already clouded with lust. Bad mix with Saiyan energy—body begins to glow a little. Snuffs it out. Sniffs out her room. Kicks in (nearly kicks down) the door. Smells like the baka. Change of plans. Finds laundry room. Smells like her, no baka. Much better.

Drops her on pile of freshly laundered clothes. Ripe curves bounce for a moment—watch shocked expression on face.

"But...but I just washed those!"

"I'll buy you a washing machine. Now strip."

Watch as she fumbles, slowly removes suburban housewife contraptions. Not nearly as tempting as what the blue-haired woman wears. But don't really mind. No one else will see (except perhaps the baka, of course).

"Vejita...we shouldn't..."

Won't waste a second listening to preachy human morals. Takes dress firmly by the collar—rips it in half. Grins as the harpy's eyes widen an darken in anger.

"VEJITA YOU—"

"Took too long." Manage out before choking her with a wild and moist tongue. Taste her, drink her, desire her underneath rocking against the frenzied need that screams against a covered leg.

_Feels_ moan as it presses into muscle, into flesh. Eyes half-mast, sweat down fluid bodies. Hot, sticky, unbearable need.

"Vejita, you have to..."

_I know..._

"...fuck you..."

***

A/N: Strange story bound to get even more strange. Read and review if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2: Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chpt 2. Beautiful**

* * *

Soft. Pale. Beautiful.

Would never have thought that, but in a cramped laundry room smelling of the harpy's essence, taut skin tingling to his touch, he realized she was just that.

Beautiful.

"Ungh...Vejita..._please_..."

Bruised lips and dark fathomless eyes beckoned to him, enveloped him. What the fuck was he feeling?

_Onna..._

Felt ki bound into the house. Small, bubbling, like a tickling on the back of his neck.

Hated it.

Or, rather hated the timing (even if he was partial to the brat). Released the pert nipple that he had methodically nipped and pulled. Removed his hand from the ample buttock (which, he noted with some satisfaction, sported a rather large Prince-sized handprint). Even managed (with much inner difficulty) to remove himself from the hot and trembling entrance that he was oh-so-ready to invade. Bit back a whimper and ignored hers.

Life just wasn't fucking fair.

"Mom..."

Heard the brat searching for his mother. Cursed the day the tiny baka was born, and contemplated upping the day the brat would die.

"_Vejita..."_

That whine, that voice—no longer harpy,but full-fledged woman. Full-fledged woman in need.

Cursed his goddamned luck. Even the kid would smell her arousal if she went out like this, and he did NOT want to see a mini demi-Saiyan trying to hump his own mother.

"Shut up."

Said it roughly. Didn't mean it. Took one finger and slid it inside. Licked the other finger and slid it in from behind.

The harpy hiccuped.

It was...cute, the hiccup. Twisted the fingers and then pumped to hear it again.

"_Ooooooooohhhh..."_

Got his reward. Another satisfying hiccup. Braced the woman against the wall, her ass sitting on his left hand and her crotch rocking on his right. Concentrated on the movement, sweat rolling between bodies, arms scratching across his back as he—no, as his hands MOVED.

"_I...GODS..." _

"**Shut up."**

Hissed between clenched teeth, feeling her fluctuating ki warming him. Damn. He could feel her ki. Unusual for a human woman. No wonder the little brats were so strong.

His ki spiked in return.

_Shit._

"Mom..."

Little brat was closer now, trying to locate the spike in ki. Might as well have put a billboard outside the laundry room saying "Please come in while I fuck your mother." Cursed the fact that they both had ki strong enough to detect.

Panting, licks, small tiny moans. Her hands ripping out her own hair. And that hiccup. Moved closer and rested a sweaty head on the crook of her neck, right where it attaches to the collarbone. Sees the baka's claim.

_Hn, so he's a bit more Saiyan than he lets on._

Thinks about what the big-gone-litte Kakkarot would do if he walked in, found them like this. Thought of fighting him. Thought of fucking him. Both him and his now pretty harpy wife. Pushed it to back of his mind as pliant hips arch towards his crotch. Couldn't hold back the relfexive growl of indescribable need that he knows will go unsated.

For now.

"Mommy?..."

Brat was much closer now—the harpy's room. He can feel him moving a few doors down like ants marching down his spine. The harpy's body is stiffening, angling upwards. His fingers move in a frenzy now—complete Saiyan speed. So fast they're invisible. Breasts crash against his face, strong thighs grip his waist...breath won't come...hot, slick, sweaty bodies...the ever-present goddamned _NEED..._

_"UUUUAAA..."_

Drinks the harpy again as hot, scalding liquid pours out of her from both ends. Muffles the screams, the moans...yes, even the hiccups with his own mouth and draws in her complete abandon.

Wants more.

But can't have it. The brat's outside the door, turning the knob, and Vejita has all of three seconds to rip fingers from the woman (sees wince and remembers to make up for it later), grab ripped clothing, and escape through the window (thank Kami it was open). Hears woman scream at brat.

"WAIT GOTEN, I"M COMING FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

Door stops opening. Vejita nearly feels sorry as the little brat ki wavers in confusion and a little hurt. Then becomes jealous as the still fluctuating ki of the harpy straightens itself and envelopes the little ki warmly. Hovering over the house too far away to hear the exchange, but can see through the window as the harpy (who managed to find and dress in other suburban housewife contraptions in record time) bends over and croons gently to her son. Little hands surround her waist...feminine ones smooth his hair. One word floats up from loving picture.

"...afraid..."

_MINE._

Feels incredible...jealousy...and then shock that he felt the emotion and recognized it. Shivers in self-disgust. Decides to get back.

Halfway there before (swears in Shenron's life) he heard it.

_Vejita..._

Groans as he lands, goes to GR, turns it up to 800x gravity, and then begins to jack off. Hands ache, but still smell like the harpy. Disgusting, nasty, horribly delightful scenes involving her hiccuping mouth work through his head. Welcomes them as a blinding crescendo of pleasure knifes through his frame strong enough to bring him to his knees. Pants and stares idly until his vision corrects itself and then grimaces at the mess. Cleans up, showers, eats with his own brat, contemplates fucking the blue-haired woman and opts not to, goes back to the GR.

"Onna..."

Frowns as the harpy invades his innermost sanctum again. His curiosity was satisfied—ChiChi was a normal woman that needed and desired like anyone else.

But he still wanted her.

_Why?_

Only because he hadn't come inside of her. Decides that once he does, he'll be over it (at least in his mind). Vows not to think of her until he could come inside of her until they were both blind. Moves to stretch, and looks in shock at his own raging erection.

_Damn._

Knows he isn't done.

Not by a long shot.

***  
A/N: More will come more quickly if you read n' review!


	3. Chapter 3: Hungry

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chpt 3. Hungry**

* * *

Weeks. It had been weeks since ChiChi had last seen Vejita. So long that she was beginning to think that that afternoon had simply been a working of her overly fertile imagination and raging libido. She knew it wasn't—she could still see the vaguest of marks where the Prince of All Saiyan's hand had been on her bottom, and her rectum had been more than a little sore for several days after.

But it felt like a dream.

She had contemplated going to Capsule Corp to drop Goten off to play with Trunks, but knew that would have smacked of desperation and been highly suspicious. She and Bulma rarely talked anymore—not because of any dislike, but simply because they were so busy. She with her inventions, and ChiChi with her boys.

She didn't want to be infatuated with her best friend's husband. Or, not quite husband, but technically still together partner. But Vejita....

It was torture seeing those burning eyes, that impassive face in her dreams...of thinking what those strong hands could do to her...

"Mom, are you ok? You smell kind of funny."

ChiChi turned from her dishes and looked down as her youngest son moved closer, sniffed, and buried himself in her crotch (which was—convenient for him—head level) in lightning speed. Thanked the gods that Gohan was there and yanked the chibi nearly faster than she could follow, tucking him safely under the arm while he hissed and screamed about "stupid big brothers." Wanted to break down and cry as her teenage son patted her on the arm knowingly.

"I'm sure dad will be home soon, mom."

Really wanted to break down and cry, and then vaguely thought that he was a bit knowing for a sixteen-year old. Decided to have a little chat with that Videl girl he had been seeing.

"Thanks, Gohan."

_This is hopeless..._

Cleaned the dishes and got the laundry—told the boys to be careful as Goten went for a sleepover at Capsule Corp and Gohan went to train with Piccolo. Normal, everyday demi-Saiyan stuff.

Normal. Everyday.

She hated her life.

Went outside and broke down and cried until she thought that she redefined the word—rocking herself into an uneasy sleep on the ground underneath only-to-be-dirtied-again laundry. Images of her husband glowing in Super Saiyan righteousness, his weight straining the bed, his thighs parting her own, and his...

"Please..."

"Hn."

Woke up to the dark. It was dark. And windy. Or rather, it was nighttime and she—they were flying. She and...was it really him? Moved her fingers. They were real. Used real fingers to brush back real spiky hair. He was real. Pinched him just in case and started at the low rumbling growl of desire. Gasped as he lowered her just enough to feel the erection straining against her bottom before he touched down—where had he taken her?

"Vejita?"

***

"Your little brat has gone camping with my son. Your bigger brat is out sparring with Piccolo. I don't expect either to be back for several days."

He decided to answer her questions before they were asked—proud that he had deactivated harpy mode before it started.

No harpy.

Not tonight.

"And Bulma?"

"Bulma?" Slightly worried that he may have underestimated harpy mode. Frowns slightly and slows down a little walking through the house with the onna in his arms.

"Yes, Bulma. What about her?"

"Who knows. Probably off fucking Yamcha."

Watches onna's eyes grow to eight times their size. Smirks a little at her shock.

"Relax, onna. We're both done with each other. There are no secrets to reveal."

The onna relaxed a bit, and then tensed again. Vejita scanned the area looking for anything to stuff in her mouth lest harpy mode initiates, and then smirked at what was readily available below his waist.

"So why am I...?"

"We never finished what we started."

"What do you mean...?!"

Predatory glare and exposing of fangs. A Saiyan woman would know the signs. She would start the chase that would end in her claiming.

ChiChi hiccuped.

"I'm hungry."

***

Really was. Wasn't just saying that for dramatic sexual effect, though it very neatly went with everything else. Dropped the woman on her feet in the kitchen and then sat down at the island, watching her. Hoped she got the point.

She did.

"Oh. Right. What was it...?"

"Spaghetti."

"Yes, um...spaghetti."

Watched her face fall as she tied an apron around her waist and set to work in the unfamiliar kitchen. He hadn't gone through all those lengths to get the brats out of the house and the woman to Yamcha's just to have her feed him. At least not feed him with food...

"And peas."

"Yes, of course. Peas..."

...but if she didn't get it from earlier, he wasn't about to tell her that.

Watched as the little robot mask slipped on, buried the hurt in her face. Made a mental note to destroy that little robot mask into little tiny pieces that she'd never piece together again.

After he ate, of course.

Watched as the former-harpy-now-onna moved with precision and ease despite the unfamiliar surroundings. Counted the time—less than twenty minutes before three heaping bowls of spaghetti and one steaming pot of peas was presented along with something called "iced tea" and little soft loaf called "garlic bread." Pushed back the parmesean as she presented it. Pulled her in instead.

"Did I forget something?"

Asked innocently and a bit brokenly. Remembered that he hated that broken sound. Felt heart constrict and feels a pang of...guilt? Yes, guilt. Decides he doesn't like it at all.

"Yes."

Little alarms going off in head. Guilt mixed with kindness never ends well. Scoops her onto lap gently, anyway. Turns broken face towards him.

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I didn't ask."

Twirls spaghetti and forces first bite down the lovely, unwilling throat. Watches the slight chewing, the dark eyes watching him. Purrs deeply as she swallows—Kami, she needs to swallow other things...

"I guess I'm a little hungry..."

Purrs again and lifts a heaping forkful into his own mouth, never wavering the intense stare to her face, and then feeds her again. Alternates until they're both full and food has completely disappeared.

"Thank you."

Starts a bit. The onna was thanking him? For what?

"It's been a lovely evening."

Sure, absolutely freaking wonderful that the former arch-enemy-turned-best-friend of your child husband kidnaps you to cook at his home and then feeds you on his lap.

Considers how bright the onna is and is not.

Shifts her on his lap again for her to remember the point.

"Oh."

Soft gasp, deep blush, and a single hand come up giving her that "oh-but-I-really-didn't-know" virgin look. Decides he likes it. Decides it's time for food of a different sort.

"I told you, onna..."

Blood boils. Everything is hot, too bright. Sweat already beading sticks in salty leaden drops—itchy, unbearable...Clothing is constricting, actually hurts to keep on...

Grasps onto right buttock that was claimed in the name of the Prince of All Saiyans. Claims the left buttock so it won't feel left out. Squeezes until the onna squeaks, looks at him with pleading, awe-struck eyes. Tight, tight, tight...tension is building, coiling, looping, and circling in heavy balls and leaden dick screaming for release....

"...I'm hungry."

Hiccup.

Tension finally snaps.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm not certain how many chappies I have of this, but there are definitely a few more. Enter Kakkarot soon...Read and review to find out!


	4. Chapter 4: Oujisama

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own'em. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I have no excuse but to say that work's kicked my ass royally. But I'm still finishing this fic--I think there's about 2-3 chappies left. Please read n review--it always motivates me to write more!

***  
**Chpt 4 Oujisama**

He threw her. So fast and so hard that at first she didn't know that she was hurtling through space. Only realized that she was when she went through a layer of dust and impacted against a soft bed.

His bed.

But that didn't scare her.

The growl did.

***

Watched the woman with a singular intensity that he would later marvel at, even for himself. The slight cherry flush of anticipation...the pink tongue that tasted the air...the light shaking of the ripe, voluptuous body...

So he had a purely Saiyan reaction.

He growled.

The growl escalated until it was nearly deafening, reverberating off the ruined walls to hit the onna in her trembling core. Didn't realize he was growling. Couldn't realize anything past the buring itch in his skin...the terrible fire that prevented him from looking above her crotch. The woman was coughing from the dust of the crumbled wall that he had ki blasted in his haste to bed her. She was slowly backing away from the altered warrior before her, but he didn't care—couldn't care if her very hair were on fire and Frieza had come back from the dead.

He was fucking her.

Tonight.

And from the small "Eep!" she let out after looking into deep, hungry eyes, Vejita knew she finally understood exactly what was going to happen.

"Vejita..."

**"Shut. Up."**

Air moved—_he_ moved. Wasted no time. Ripped off housewife contraptions. Yanked off cheap panties. Decided to burn entire wardrobe. Contemplated not buying a new one.

"Vejita—my clothes!"

Ignored her and attacked. The campaign was simple—destroy her defenses and then plunder at will.

Completely underestimated whom he was attacking.

Registered pure surprise as he found himself on his back and a warm mouth devoured his own. Vejita could feel the trembling fingers as they raked down his chest and his abs, moving towards...

NO. He was the Prince—the onna would learn her place.

Liquid fire coursed through dilated veins, but he pushed off the cascading sheets of pleasure in favor of sexually killing the onna. Flipped her back over, licked left middle finger and found familiar back entrance. Invaded it ruthlessly until onna's eyes glazed over and a whimper escaped her throat.

"You will do as I say, or you will not get any of this, do you understand?" Punctuated statement with a sharp stab of the finger, watched the onna hiccup again.

"Y-es! Please..."

Vejita smirked, played with her, tortured her just for his own sadistic little desires until she writhed and moaned and begged to be fucked...Smirked wider at the thought of the wife of the strongest fighter on Earth begging for _his_ dick to slice her...Thought makes him harder than steel and decides to skip foreplay—she had enough the last time. Slicked himself with hot, sticky fluid pouring from between her thighs, watched as her entire body trembles with want and need, as the onna rocks awkwardly on his hand, desperate for more friction, a deeper connection.

"Vejita...Ouijisama...Kami..._please_..."

"You don't know what you're asking for woman, but I swear you'll never forget it...

Pushes the onna forcefully back on the bed, grasps her hip, angles upwards and thrusts long...deep...hard...

_"AH! KAMIIIII!"_

The onna's cries are music to his Saiyan ears. Hot velvet warmth radiated from the tight sheath covering burning loins, pleasure—panting, scratching, clawing ecstacy pulling him to pieces before he realizes...

He was only halfway in.

"You're..._ungh_...tight..._ah_...onna..."

The onna is making little choked noises in the back of her throat. Vejita smirked, reminded himself to choke her with other things once he came a few times.

Took two more brutal thrusts bury to himself inside. The onna's face contorts into a wide "O," a cross between a yelp and a moan escaping her flushed face. Struggled to remain conscious as hot liquid fire wraps around and within him. Heard wet slapping noises of his sac against her thighs. Vaguely realized that they're floating. Feels the tingle as he begins to glow, but can't snuff it out, keep them floating, and maintain control all at once. The glow gets brighter, more brilliant, blinding in its intensity as the onna's screams increase in octaves.

She called him Oujisama.

Began to thrust harder, pound faster. A soft body trembles beneath him, but he's beyond caring. Everything in his life was a battle. Frieza. Cell. Kakkarot. Bulma. The woman is hot, willing, yeilding flesh trembling and contorting, surrounding him...swallowing him whole...Thrusts are hard and merciless—the rhythm growing staccatto, but she...

She called him Oujisama.

"O.....ouji...._sama_...."

Whimper. Hiccup.

"ChiChi..."

Flipped her on his length like a roast and slammed her against hard plaster. Thrust again, hands steadying her hips as he moved deep. Heard her wail—ignored it. Wanted more of it. Was completely enraptured by it. Bit her back, pinched her nipples, finally brought right hand to rub the mini-dick between her legs. Pinched it slightly and felt her spasm and scream, hands clawing against the smooth ceiling.

Moved harder. Moved faster. Felt hot, wet muscles tremble thickly, grip hard. Winced and _moved, moved, moved_... Can't control transformation and hears woman scream again as ki spikes to SS1, gains an extra inch—everywhere...

"Fuck."

Hot.

Unyielding.

Unbearable.

"...onegai...oujisama..."

_**"CHICHI!"**_

Feels lightheaded as an orgasm to split his body spears him, arching him so hard he pushes the woman into the drywall. Doesn't feel the impact as he drops back to earth, the fucked-unconscious woman landing heavily on top. Doesn't feel it.

Couldn't care.

She called him Oujisama.

He called her ChiChi.

***  
A/N: Enter Goku next. This should be _interesting_...Please feed the review monster! Smooches!


End file.
